Reward
by Aniaisha
Summary: Guren akan memberi Yuuichiro hadiah bila dia melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik atau setidaknya tidak membuat masalah. itu perjanjian tidak tertulis yang diam-diam saling mereka nantikan. Shonen-Ai ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: ONS adalah milik Kagami Takaya bukan saya.

Rewards

"Argh! Kenapa tidak kena terus sih?!"

"Skill-mu kurang, kalau saja kamu tidak bolos latihanku pasti setidaknya kau tidak akan mudah tumbang seperti ini"

Yuuichiro memang tadi bolos untuk mencoba keluar dari dinding seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Sayangnya Guren tadi datang dan menghentikan rencananya. Ini bukan kali pertama ini terjadi sih, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali malah. Yuuichiro hanya bisa diam dan memasang tampang garang ketika Guren mengatakan itu.

"Sialan" Yuuichiro mengumpat pelan. Guren hanya bisa menghela napas ketika mendengarnya, anak ini memang kurang kasih sayang. Guren lalu menyarungkan pedangnya dan menghampiri bocah yang terduduk kesal di hadapannya. Guren lalu berlutut di depan Yuuichiro dan memegang dagunya agar dia bisa menatap matanya.

"Yuu, kalau kau mau berlatih serius dan berhasil mengenaiku setidaknya sekali aku akan memberimu hadiah" Guren berkata dengan senyum miring. Yuuichiro seperti yang dia duga lalu menatapnya penuh harap.

"Serius?!" Guren mengangguk. Yuuichiro segera berdiri dan mengambil pedang kayu yang berada di sampingnya, "kalau begitu tunggu apalagi?"

"Baiklah ayo mulai,"

Yuuichiro benar-benar berlatih serius setelah itu, dia juga tidak mengeluh dan meminta berhenti. Guren belum pernah melihat Yuuichiro dengan keteguhan seperti itu. Berkat keseriusannya juga, pedang kayu Yuuichiro akhirnya bisa mengenai Guren. Yuuichiro bersorak senang sementara Guren hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala laki-laki berumur empat belas tahun itu.

"Kalau begitu mana hadiahku Guren?" Yuuichiro lalu menagih. Guren hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk. Guren lalu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yuuichiro. Tubuh Yuuichiro membeku, benar-benar tidak menyangka hadiah yang akan dia terima.

Guren lalu kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yuuichiro, puas melihat wajah anak itu merah padam. Yuuichiro bengong, dan hanya menatap pria di hadapannya. Guren terkekeh dan menepuk kepala Yuuichiro sekali lagi, kemudian barulah dia melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Latihan hari ini sampai disini saja kita akan lanjutkan besok. kau boleh istirahat sekarang, Yuu," Guren berkata. Yuuichiro refleks berlari dan menarik lengan Guren.

"Ka-kalau aku berlatih dengan baik apa kau akan memberiku hadiah lagi?" Yuuichiro bertanya. Guren hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "semua tergantung padamu"

Dengan begini Yuuichiro akan lebih mudah dikendalikan. Tidak akan ada lagi percobaan kabur dari dinding, tidak ada lagi pembangkangan, dan yang terpenting dia tidak akan merepotkan Guren. Atau setidaknya itulah yang Guren pikir.

"Letkol, Hyakukya berulah lagi" Guren menghela napas.

Maka bila itu terjadi Guren akan mengancamnya dengan tidak memberi hadiah padanya. Cukup efektif walau hanya dalam jangka seminggu, setidaknya Guren tidak perlu repot selama seminggu itu. Sistem ini masih berlaku dua tahun kemudian.

"Dia bertindak semaunya lagi?"

"Ya, apa yang anda ingin saya lakukan?" Shigure yang sedang melaporkan ulah tidak bertanggung jawab Yuuichiro bertanya. Guren menghela napas sejenak sambil mengusap wajahnya sebelum berkata, "bawa dia kesini"

Yuuichiro datang beberapa menit kemudian dengan tampang yang kesal.

"Lagi-lagi melanggar peraturan ya," Guren mengawali ceramahnya dan mendapatkan ekspresi garang Yuuichiro.

"Diamlah,"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku akan memasukkanmu ke dalam sekolah dan memaksamu mencari teman. Ya, kau dihukum," Guren berkata.

"Hah?! Aku kan yang membunuh penunggang kuda john itu lantas untuk apa aku dihukum?!" Yuuichiro berseru tidak terima.

"Kau akan mati di luar sana tanpa kerja sama, bila kau tidak tahu apa pentingnya teman kau tidak akan bisa masuk regu iblis bulan. Maka dari itu carilah teman," Guren memberi perintah. Yuuichiro baru saja mau protes kalau saja Guren tidak keburu bicara, "Kalau kau berhasil aku akan memberimu hadiah"

Maka disitulah Yuuichiro, di SMA yang dibangun JIDA yang sedang diserang vampir. Yuuichiro benar-benar hampir membunuh vampir itu kok, dia sama sekali tidak butuh bantuan Guren yang tiba-tiba datang. Yah.. itu cuma pikirannya sih.

"Wah, wah, kau kelihatan berantakan. Tapi beneran kau itu bodoh atau apa? Mau membunuh vampir tanpa senjata iblis dan perlindungan apapun, kau kira bisa?" Guren berkata. Yuuichiro duduk dan segera membela diri, "Jangan ikut campur sedikit lagi aku bisa membunuhnya!"

"Hee?"

"Aku serius!"

"Begitu? Tapi untuk anak kecil kau melakukan hal yang cukup bagus. Karenamu korban yang jatuh jadi lebih sedikit, kau sudah melindungi teman-teman satu sekolahmu"

Tak lama kemudian Yoichi datang dan menerjang Yuuichiro sambil berkata kalau dia lega Yuuichiro selamat. Karena kepalanya terbentur Yuuichiro pingsan, "Jadi siapa dia?"

"Temannya, kurang lebih. Dengan begini kau harus menepati janjimu letkol,"

"Ha? Eh?! Kau bercanda kan?!"

Sore itu Guren mengunjungi Yuuichiro yang berada di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya dia tidak apa-apa hanya saja Yoichi yang memaksa membawa Yuuichiro ke rumah sakit. Setidaknya Guren jadi lebih mudah mencarinya.

"Hei," Guren memanggil Yuuichiro yang sedang berdiri termangu di samping jendela, kelihatannya Shinoa dan Yoichi sudah pulang. Yuuichiro menengok, "Hei"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Tumben sekali kau menanyakan itu" Guren menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "aku baik-baik saja"

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang dirasa cukup baik barulah Guren berjalan menghampiri Yuuichiro. Yang dihampiri hanya menatapnya bingung dan sebelum Yuuichiro bertanya lebih jauh Guren segera mengecup lembut bibir Yuuichiro. Beberapa saat kemudian Guren kembali melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir lelaki itu. Ditatapnya wajah merona pemuda yang lebih muda delapan tahun darinya itu.

"B-barusan maksudnya apa?"

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan memberimu hadiah?" Guren bertanya balik. Yuuichiro dengan cepat menarik kerah Guren dan mempertemukan bibir mereka sekali lagi, kali ini lebih lama.

"Kalau mau memberi hadiah bilang dulu dong, dengan begitu tidak usah diulang kan?" Yuuichiro pura-pura protes dan kembali bersandar pada jendela. Wajahnya jauh lebih merah daripada sebelumnya. Guren tersadar dan tertawa kecil.

"Iya iya," Guren berkata. Dengan masuknya Yuuichiro ke dalam pasukan iblis bulan berarti lebih banyak pencapaian yang akan dicapai Yuuichiro. Berarti Guren juga harus bersiap-siap memberikan lebih banyak hadiah.

Bukan berarti dia keberatan dan bukan berarti Yuuichiro tidak suka. Mereka terima-terima saja dengan perjanjian tak tertulis mereka.

END

 **Omake**

"Ohohoho aku tidak menyangka Yuu-san dan letkol punya hubungan seperti itu ~"

"Aku merasa melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kulihat.."

END BENERAN

Sup' Belum pernah bikin fic dengan ship ini, terlintas begitu saja di pikiran waktu nonton ulang Owari no seraph. Sepertinya belum banyak yang bikin fic dengan ship ini, saya akan memberi satu kontribusi. Masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, maklum penulis amatir tapi saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir.

Sincerely Aniaisha


End file.
